gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions in an attempt to recruit new members, after Matt transferred, as well as learning that Nationals will be held in New York. Their intent is to tell the school that they can sing popular songs and not just the old songs. However, only future New Directions member Sam and Sunshine seem to acknowledge them – by singing along in Sunshine's case, and by gazing curiously and tapping his foot in Sam's case. Santana leads the chorus along with Rachel. However, her voice cannot be heard in the original and can only be heard clearly in the a cappella version. Lyrics New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls:) Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Artie: Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) But I’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Yeah they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Five Sixty State street (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: Cruising down 8th street (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Off white Lexus (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me I’m up at BedStuy (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Home of that boy Biggie (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Still sipping Mai Tai's (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives J-gga I be spiked out (Santana: C'mon) I can trip a referee (Santana: C'mon) Tell by my attitude (Santana: C'mon) that I most definitely from… Santana and Rachel with New Directions: In New York (Puck: Hey, aha) Concrete jungle (Puck: Yeah) where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: Yeah) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Puck: Aha aha aha) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Puck: New) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Puck: Cmon) Let's hear it for New York (Puck: Your welcome old G) New York, New York (Puck: I hold you high sugar) Finn: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), but I aint a crip tho But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Puck: 8 million stories out there in it naked (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Me (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade 3 dice Cee-Lo (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) 3 card Marley (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (Santana: Cmon) Long live the World trade (Santana: C'mon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Long live the kingdom (Santana: C'mon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) I’m from the empire state that's… Santana with New Directions: In New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Heey) (Santana: Huh, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Artie: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) So they can step out of bounds quick (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), the side lines is Lined with casualties (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Who sipping life casually (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Then gradually become worse (Mercedes: Uh, huh) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum), don’t bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in crowd (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), now your in-style End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out (Mercedes: Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Finn: Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out (Mercedes: Hoo, hoo) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Everybody ride her, just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends (Mercedes: Yeah yey Yeah Yeah) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) Came here for school (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Mercedes: Oh, whoa) Dub MHS (Santana: C'mon) (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Got you feeling like a champion (Santana: C'mon) (Mercedes: Oh, whoa) The city never sleeps (Santana: C'mon) better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Santana with New Directions: In New York (Rachel: New york!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Haa hi yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Mercedes: Nothing you can’t do) (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: New) (New Directions: You feel brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: You) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) (Mercedes: New York) New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Mercedes with Santana and New Directions Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Mercedes and Finn with New Directions: Everybody say yeah (Santana: C'mon), yeah (Santana: C'mon) Yeah, (Santana: C'mon) yeah! Santana and Rachel with New Directions: In New York (Mercedes: New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Mercedes: Jungle, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Mercedes: Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Mercedes: Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Huh) New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Yeah) New York (Mercedes: New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh) New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa Trivia *This is the first group number of Season Two. *This song along with I Love New York/New York, New York, from the last episode of the afromentioned season, are about New York. *Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist, and Kevin McHale sang this at the American Australian Association Source Gallery Glee1.jpg Glee empire.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729945-1280-720.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729940-1280-720.jpg Empire-state-of-mind-glee-15729935-1280-720.jpg Sam.png|Sam watching the New Directions sing 20100901_nycartie_560x375.jpg lmw_glee201_086.jpg Empire_State_of_Mind.jpg empire-state-of-mind-glee-music-clip-1-7bfb9485be59818ce8987cbceec2e7ca.jpg glee-empire-state-of-mind-hq.jpg ESOMRachel.jpg ESOMArtie.jpg Newdirecrionsesom.gif RachelAudition.jpg Quinnsantana.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif Tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif kurke_3.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo10_r2_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two